


OFF Drabble #2

by zone0neko



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Fluff, Other, Vore mention, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zone0neko/pseuds/zone0neko





	OFF Drabble #2

Enoch cradled the Elsen, trying to calm it down. Though he seemed like it, Enoch really wasn't a cold-hearted individual. He'd only eat those who either had angered him or when doing so would put the person out of their misery, such as when an Elsen had gone Burnt. The only exception to this was whenever he had been deprived of sugar, which was extremely rare.  
At the moment, he had called one of his workers into his office for a report on the sugar production rate of this week. After some discussion, the poor worker had gotten stressed out enough to where he was on the verge of burning, and the Guardian had to calm him down.  
"Hhh..I'm sorry," the Elsen whimpered, "P-please don't hurt me, s-sir..."  
Enoch chuckled quietly as to not frighten the worker. "Now, why would I do that? You haven't done anything wrong," he said calmly. The Guardian began to pet the Elsen's head with his finger, which had a somewhat de-stressing effect on the little one.   
"Do you want to stay here until you feel better?"  
The Elsen simply wheezed again, feeling slightly calmer now. However, there was still wisps of smoke pouring out of his mouth.  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'."  
Enoch continued to pet the worker, smiling as he did so. He placed the little one on his soft, warm stomach. The Elsen, calmed by the warmth and the slight gurgles that the Guardian's stomach made, was soon lulled into a deep sleep.


End file.
